Unchained Melody
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Audrey couldn't believe that she was seeing one of the saints but he did have the perfect way of showing her he wasn't going anywhere. Mature readers only. Connor/OC. One shot.


Unchained Melody

It had been one of those days that Audrey wished she could have erased all together; one of the ones that would be stuck on her mind like an unwanted tattoo. If anything could have gone wrong- it did. She wasn't going to let it bring her down though; she had gotten past the days of hiding in her apartment when it felt like the world was against her. Audrey had left off work early and intended on a steamy afternoon with her favorite Irishman to turn her day around but she was the one who got surprised. Connor and Audrey had been seeing each other for awhile now and though the topic of moving in together never got brought up they did have keys to each others apartments. It was the best of both worlds really; she not only met the love of her life but quickly realized he was a match set and got the protective older brother in Murphy that she never had before.

Audrey had reapplied her lip gloss in the elevator up to the MacManus brothers' loft and butterflies still filled her stomach as she made her way to their door. She thought about knocking but Connor's voice resounded in her mind about the last time she had. She shook her head and walked through the door to see Murphy and Connor sitting around their small table meticulously cleaning the guns that littered the table. Her mouth opened and closed several times but the words failed to pass her lips. Connor was on his feet in a second trying to explain but it was all too surreal. Certainly, if she was seeing one of the Saints she would have known, wouldn't she? Audrey had never met anyone like the MacManus brothers before. They really had it all; knowing how to treat a woman, hard workers, and enough childish antics to keep them young at heart. But to even think they were the Saints? The ones out there taking out the evil that lurked in the shadows of Boston was terrifying. If something had happened to either of them, if she had to find out from a phone call from the police, of their identities it would have crushed her.

Audrey shook her head, refusing to hear his reasons, and though she wasn't necessarily afraid of them she had to get away. The fantasy world she had been living in, the one that was held on a pedestal, had just shattered to pieces in front of her eyes. It wasn't until she started to back out of the doorway that Connor was scared he was going to lose his angel. He went to go after her, to find a way of showing how much she meant to him, but his brother held him back. Murphy had seen that spark in Audrey's eyes, the same one that was in his brother's every time her name was brought up, and knew that the love they shared would be able to overcome anything- she just needed time.

Connor smoked a half of a pack of cigarettes and finished two pints at McGinty's before he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to see her, he needed to know that he hadn't just lost a part of his heart, and if he had the chance he needed to fix it anyway he could. The five block walk to her apartment went by too quickly as he went over every scenario in his head. Afraid that he might overstep a boundary he knocked on the old paint chipped door but when no answer came he cautiously let himself in.

**X-X-X**

The steam from the shower rose up the porcelain tub, swirling through the air as it continued to lick up along her body towards the ceiling. The air continued to grow thick with humidity to the point that clarity was no longer an option. Audrey allowed the water to beat against her back, massaging out the tension her shoulders held after her shocking discovery. Her hair remained piled atop her head and just the few edges grew wet as her hands wandered up her chest and to the back of her neck. A tranquil sound left her mouth as the heat continued to relax her and a small smile played on her lips.

She had heard the front door, his boots against the wooden floor in the hallway, and his belt jingle as he stripped. Audrey's eyes didn't open as Connor's familiar fingertips slowly etched along the skin on her side until each of his hands cupped a breast. His unshaven mouth found her neck and she instinctively tipped her head to the side to allow him more access. Running her wet fingertips over his arms, she placed her hands over his, tightening his grip on her skin. He moved closer to her, bending to keep his lips on her neck and she felt his arousal press into the small of her back. Pushing up on her toes, she ground into him, making his mouth pause for a brief moment.

"Connor, I-" she went to say that she was sorry for running out on him but he silenced her with a kiss.

His hands pressed harder against her chest, his fingers pinching her erect nipples, making her tip her head back against his shoulder and grind against him harder. A gruff noise escaped Connor's lips as his tip teased her entrance. Moving one of his arms across her chest he pinned her to him as his other hand moved down between her legs. He wasn't in the mood for something sensual and the quickness of his fingers had her gasping and clutching at his wrist, causing him to increase both pressure and speed.

Wanting nothing more than to arch her back in pleasure, Audrey whimpered as his tight hold kept her firmly against him. Despite her attempts at writhing and matching her hips to the pace of his hands, he kept himself standing while his mouth continued to work her collarbone, her gasps making him smirk. Her arm moved and found a fistful of his hair while her other hand shot out towards the tiled wall in an attempt to take hold of something.

He could feel her on the edge. Her cries were intensifying, and her body began to tighten- making him harder. Feeling her body begin to curl against him, he tightened his hold and lifted her up so not even the tips of her toes touched the tub's floor. A scream left her throat and his hand began to pound between her legs, causing her to tighten around his fingers. She panted as he continued to work his hand inside of her and she felt herself losing control.

"Please," she seemed to whimper through a whisper.

Spinning her around his lips found hers almost immediately as his hand began directing himself to her entrance. "This what you want, lass?"

Connor didn't give her a chance to answer as he lifted her and placed her back against the wall, hardly giving her time to fully adjust before fully inserting himself. His hips bucked quickly, brining her back to the level of pleasure she had reached just moments before, and she dug her nails into the back of his shoulders, pulling him as close as she could.

With his forehead pressed to hers he watched her face as he continued to pump. Her eyes were closed and her mouth seemed unable to find his as it hung in an unmoving 'O' shape. It was in that moment he wished he could have taken everything back. The secrecy of his calling should have never included her and if it took him proclaiming his love for her, Connor was going to say it every day to make sure she would stay. He let out a low growl as he got closer to falling over the edge and drove into her harder, causing repeated gasps of "oh my god" to pour from between her lips. With a final thrust, she pushed her forehead against his, the water dripping off her eyelashes and clinging to her bright lips.

His breathing was labored as they locked eyes and he gently set her down. Licking his lips, her eyes flicked up and down his body before she nodded, answering the question his eyes pleaded with her but his mouth was too scared to ask. Tangling his hands in her hair once more, he pulled her to him as if they were one, keeping her lips against his as he savored the moment.

She pulled away readying herself before turning around and spreading her legs. Securing herself with her forearms against the slick tiled wall of the shower, her skin began to prick against the loss of heat in the water. She sensed him ready behind her and shuddered as his hand ran along the curve of her back before he held on tightly to her hips. A pleasured cry escaped her the minute he was inside. The water's now icy chill made him crave her warmth and he moved his body back and forth in search of it. Grateful moans mixed in the air around them and his hand found its way to her as her head began to dip below her shoulders. Wrapping a fist in the thickness of her hair, he pulled her head back with a sharp tug. Screaming, she bit her lip and drove her hips backwards to match his incoming thrusts. Audrey needed this just as much as Connor did, they needed to show the other that they were in this to the end, no matter what secrets or baggage there might be. Grunting as he continued, he made sure to pull on her hair each time his hips met the skin of her ass. Feeling himself ready to fall over the edge again, he curled over her, pressing his chest to her back. He wasn't going to hold back this time, he didn't think he could if he tried, and with one more thrust he emptied his seed deep within her.

Untangling his hand from her hair, Connor turned her around and enclosed his arms around her as if to keep out everything else in the world. "If I told you I love you would it make you wanna stay?"

Audrey shook her head in the negative and as Connor's face fell she smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, Connor." She rose up on her tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, "Just don't leave me, okay?"

Ignoring the cold water that was pelting against their bodies Connor let out a deep breath, kissing the top of her head, "Never, lass."


End file.
